clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dart Goblin
The Dart Goblin card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). He is a very fast single-target, long-ranged troop with low hitpoints, a moderate damage output, and a very fast attack rate. A Dart Goblin card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Dart Goblin is best used behind a tank such as a Knight or an Ice Golem. The tank will absorb all the damage for the Dart Goblin, and coupled with the Dart Goblin's fast hit speed, the combination can quickly destroy a Crown Tower. However, due to the Dart Goblin’s low hitpoints, it can be countered easily with The Log for a positive Elixir trade or Arrows for a neutral Elixir trade. *The Dart Goblin's fast attack speed allows it to take care of small swarms quickly. He can also easily counter a Graveyard with the help of the Arena Tower. However, he can't survive or completely take out a Graveyard by himself. *Pairing the Dart Goblin with any distraction card, even something as cheap as Skeletons, can take out Elite Barbarians. *Pairing the Dart Goblin with a cheap unit like an Ice Spirit can deal significant damage to a Crown Tower or act as a quick defensive combo; however, it is vulnerable to spells like Zap or The Log. For example, the Dart Goblin can take down a Balloon with the help of a Crown Tower but he will not stop the Balloon's death damage from reaching, and thus damaging, the Crown Tower. This can be prevented by using an Ice Spirit. *The Dart Goblin is a very effective counter to spawner buildings, particularly the Furnace; he can snipe the Furnace if placed 4 tiles away from the river and one-shot the spawned Fire Spirits. *If there are buildings that are 4 tiles or less away from the river on the opponent's side, you can use the Dart Goblin to attack those buildings from your side of the Arena. *A Dart Goblin can be used to out-range the Inferno Tower and Cannon, which can make him an excellent asset in battle to destroy your opponent's defenses and further your advancement plans. **Note that the Tesla cannot be out-ranged because it is only vulnerable to damage when it comes out of the ground to attack. **However, if the Tesla placement is 4 tiles from the river and 2 tiles from the Arena Tower, the player can place the Dart Goblin at the very edge of the bridge and he will ignore the Tesla and target the Arena Tower. *His range and speed allow him to easily run and get some chip damage to a Crown Tower or even finish it off if it has very low hitpoints. Even if the Dart Goblin can be defeated in one hit by a Crown Tower, it will still get 2 shots off before dying and 4 shots at full health. *The Dart Goblin is excellent at pulling melee units towards the middle of your side of the map due to his very long range. He can engage the unit while they approach him. *The Dart Goblin can be used as a distraction card, but at a high cost. It is best used as cheap and effective air defense, that can kill off a Balloon at the bridge by itself, though it allows the death bomb hit to your tower. Used with another air defense such as an Electro Wizard, it can completely defeat a Raged Balloon. It is also indispensable when defending against a Lava Hound. *Skeletons can distract and completely deny the Dart Goblin for 2 less elixir, but requires some timing. History *The Dart Goblin card was added to the game on 13/1/17. *On 25/4/18, the Clan Wars update increased the Dart Goblin’s damage by 3%. The update also changed his description. It used to read "Runs fast, shoots far and chews gum. How does he blow darts with a mouth full of gum? Years of didgeridoo lessons.". *On 5/11/18, a Balance Update increased the Dart Goblin's damage by 4%. This change was voted for by the community. *On 4/2/19, a Balance Update decreased the Dart Goblin's hit speed to 0.7 sec (from 0.65 sec). Trivia *It's one of the 8 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblin Gang, Goblins, Goblin Giant, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Cage, and Goblin Hut. *The Dart Goblin has approximately the same hitpoints as an equivalent-level Princess. While they have the same health at tournament standards and at 1 level higher than tournament standards (as well as 1 level higher than max level), at all other levels above tournament standard, the Princess has 1 more hitpoint. *The Dart Goblin is similar to the Mega Minion, as they are both cards that spawn one larger unit compared to three smaller units. *The Dart Goblin is the subject of two Emotes. de:Blasrohrkobold es:Duende lanzadardos fr:Gobelin à sarbacane it:Goblin cerbottaniere ru:Гоблин с дротиками